With the development of internet technology, terminals have become widely used, such as cell phones, PADs (e.g., tablet personal computer) and intelligent wearable device. Various applications can be installed and run in a terminal, including but not limited to instant messaging applications, Social Networking Service (SNS) applications, game applications and security applications. One application in the terminal may run more than one window at a same time. As an example, an instant messaging application can run two chat windows at a same time. As another example, a security application can run an optimization acceleration function window and a Trojan killing function window at a same time.
However, in a case that one application runs more than one window at a same time, the windows are independent of each other, may move along a terminal screen separately when being dragged by a user, and are displayed separately on the terminal screen, which makes a display control method for windows of an application single and not flexible enough.